


The Morning After

by dragonflybeach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel-ish to Words Left Unspoken. What could have happened the following morning if Dean hadn't gotten drunk and gone to sleep that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

“Hey!”

The door slammed immediately after the word was said, startling Dean from the most sound sleep he’d had in years.

Sam drew up short, taking in the sight of his brother. “What the hell, dude?”

“What?” Dean asking groggily, reaching to throw back the blanket, and suddenly realizing that he probably shouldn’t. “Sammy? You’re all right. And … walking.”

“I took the liberty of slipping out to heal Sam while you were still sleeping.” Castiel announced from the chair in the corner. He stood and walked toward the center of the room. “I thought it would be best to sneak through the hospital before dawn, while there were fewer people around.”

“Yeah, I would have been here an hour ago, except that the nurse insisted I wait until they filled my prescriptions for antibiotics and pain killers.” Sam held up a paper bag. “Not that I need them, but it’s always good to have them in the stash.” He snorted and shook his head. “Now I see I shouldn’t have bothered hurrying. In fact, I probably should have found a way to kill a little more time. Did Cas have to zap her out when I showed up?”

“What are you talking about?” Dean shook his head in confusion. “Why are you upset?”

“Maybe because you’ve been kicking me at every turn since you’ve been back about the fact I didn’t look for you!” Sam shouted. “You know, like we agreed? But I get my leg nearly severed by a vetala, and the second you dump me out at the hospital, you apparently made a beeline for the bar, where you obviously found a hookup!”

“Sam!” Dean protested. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“You can’t come up with anything better than that?” Sam scoffed. “You’re naked. You’re under the covers. You never sleep under the covers.” Sam gestured at Dean on the bed before flinging his arms wide. “And this room reeks of sex. Are you really going to try to tell me that you didn’t pick up some bimbo and spend the night screwing her brains out?”

“There was no female here last night.” Castiel answered. “I believe everyone’s brains are still in place. And no one was picked up. Dean and I got into bed under our own power, without being carried.”

“Dean and I … “ Sam frowned for a moment in confusion before the implication hit him. His mouth literally hung open for a moment before he broke into goofy laughter. “You and Cas? Oh my g … holy … whoa. “

“Look, it’s …” Dean rubbed his hands across his face and then up through his hair. “I was upset last night and Cas was trying to comfort me and things … got out of hand. All right?”

“Actually, our hands were an integral part … “ Castiel began.

Sam clapped his hands over his ears and sat on the opposite bed. “Please! Do not give me details!”

“Cas!” Dean shouted over him. “Dammit, Cas! Stop talking!”

“Does this mean you and I are an item now, Dean?” Castiel ventured into a different train of thought. “Or was this simply what you would call a one night stand?”

“Yeah, Dean, was Cas just a one night stand?” Sam teased before erupting in giggles again.

“This is not funny!” Dean pointed a finger and a stern glance at Sam, who laughed harder. “Cas, you do not have the morning after conversation in front of other people.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel nodded. “As this is my first, as you say, morning after, I was not aware of the protocol.”

Sam fell over sideways on the bed, his arms around his middle, laughing so hard that he snorted.

“Sam!” Dean commanded. “One shot. This is it. Say whatever you’re going to say about it, and then you forget it ever happened.”

Sam pulled himself into a sitting position, taking several deep breaths to compose himself before he looked first at Cas, then at Dean. “It’s about damn time.”


End file.
